In current field of emergent technology and technical applications, dramatic attention has been put on human mutual interactive via different machines and hence, a variety of platforms, either with simple wear device or through wireless communication, have been developed to improve the quality of human daily life and health. Indeed, the interactive is no more limited to common input-output devices (IOD). The evolution of input device was changed from real keyboard to touch panel, and then to gesture control smartly. On the other hand, the typical output device is monitor, liquid crystal display, and then touch panel, which is also an input device as mentioned. It is not a surprise that the input and output can be virtually interacted eventually. Of course, not the less to mention, the IOD with eye as well as the other human activity, say voice and body motion, are no more uncommon in real world. Indeed, in current days, mobile device, e.g., smart phone, has been widely used and new functions are embedded as driven by the demands of market and the consumers. Because the central role played by mobile devices is actually to extend the capability of input-output connectivity for human, it is expecting that gesture control will be fully implemented in our circumstance and environment.
In many applications of gesture control, infrared structured lighting is used. The main advantage of infrared light is its nature of non-visible characteristics and hence it will not interfere the activity of human, particularly for eyes, and the associated connectivity. Meanwhile, the inclusion of infrared wavelength for transmitters and receivers can enhance signal-to-noise in sensing and detecting for many circumstances. The use of structured lighting in different wavelength bands, even for thermal range, is also considering to be an effective means in applications.
As viewing of the demand of imaging apparatus, one will need to have the typical high-resolution camera module for common visual application while IR imaging camera module, even for thermal imaging, has to be included. Therefore, there is a need to integrate all imaging apparatuses in one single device. Accordingly, it is an important issue to develop an image-capturing module of multiple functions in a compact size for the smart mobile phone equipped with the generation of structured lighting.